User talk:Lightus Gaillard
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Lightus Gaillard! Thanks for your edit to the Shiro Hikari page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I will put your character in my guild. User talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 02:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Independent Minds You're up. Great Achlus (talk) 02:07, April 22, 2016 (UTC) My Bad Sorry about yesterday something came up at my end that needed to be dealt with I'll be posting the first post for the proposed storyline shortly. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:41, May 26, 2016 (UTC) em who is this? Lightus Gaillard (talk) 22:16, May 26, 2016 (UTC) okLightus Gaillard (talk) 22:45, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Dead and Gone Your turn bud The Oncoming Storm (talk) 23:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Exia Rose and Gundamdroid were deleted under the crossover policy. This is your first warning. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:48, June 30, 2016 (UTC) It was a blatant crossover from the Gundam series, and that's against the rules. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:06, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Ash I'll change it please restore them please, it wasn't meant to be a crossoverLightus Gaillard (talk) 13:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh okay. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 12:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 I seen it. It looks great! How how did you submit your story like that? I haven't had any lock in posting my stories. where's the reveiw then? and it's on fanfic Lightus Gaillard (talk) 11:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes Light. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:59, October 6, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 ok blue you going to review it now then? Lightus Gaillard (talk) 12:05, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 17:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Okay. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:06, October 7, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Oh okay. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 18:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992